Nothing You Could Do
by Malevolent-Chan
Summary: Ichigo's band is full of his best friends, misfits just like him. When his band is thrown into turmoil will Ichigo lose the only family he has? And with so much on the line, are his biggest dreams of love and fame even possible? Yaoi.


**Author's Note: **

Wrote this fic awhile ago and decided to take it in another direction. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** Uhhhhhhh, well, this is _fan _fiction.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Nothing You Could Do - Chapter 1, Turmoil<strong>

Ichigo walked up to the shed behind his friend's house and smirked upon the loud noise emanating from inside. He opened the door, and the sound intensified as entered his band's lair.

"Yo, what's up guys?" Ichigo asked, opening the door to the mini fridge, grabbing himself a coke.

Chad smiled a little and said, "hey, Ichigo."

Ichigo flashed a smile back. Ulquiorra looked up from his keyboard and nodded before returning to his work. Ichigo thought, 'he's a little emo punk as usual.'

"Toshiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Hn, I'm just practicing the same song per _usual. _When is our _brilliant-prodigy-songwriter_ going to _step it up_ and give me something _new_ to learn?"Toshiro asked, voice gradually becoming as cold as ice while he changed the strings on his bass.

"Alright, I get it. I'll start writing, just as soon as I get an idea..." Ichigo trailed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Hey idiots, everyone is short on payments. How the fuck are we going to get anything done with no cash?" Renji asked, looking through the Mason jars with their names labeled on them where they put their portion of the band's money for the month.

Everyone in the room mumbled and grumbled under their breaths.

"Tell Ichigo what your dad said," Renji barked at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra stared sideways at Renji for a second before answering, "He said if we don't have rent for this month, he will rip everything out of here and use it to build a car," Ulquiorra said in his monotonous voice.

Ichigo took a deep breath and put his head in his hands. Through his hands, he asked, "Renji, how far off are we?"

"I dunno, like a hundred bucks?" Renji replied.

"Renji, you're fired. What kind of accountant are you? Chad, help me out here. What do we need to pay? How much do we have, and any updates on your drums?" Ichigo asked.

Renji laughed, "fine, fine, I'm fired. But, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know we're short. Besides, you know the only things I'm good at is fighting and guitar."

Chad's eyebrows furrowed as he began sorting the money. "He's right."

Ichigo began pacing back and forth. "Shit. he looked at the blank faces staring at him in expectancy. "What the fuck do you want from me? Have you ever seen anyone thinking before? What are you looking at?"

"An incompetent loser," Toshiro responded simply, still fixing his strings

"Tch," Ichigo sounded, leaving and slamming the door behind him. He hated getting so pissed, but his band was his family and he was about to lose the people he loved. And all they could do was look at him with blank faces? He just didn't know what to do yet.

"I mean, I'm the leader but I'm not a fucking magician. I don't know to fix this shit," Ichigo said to himself as he walked from his neighborhood to the bus stop. After a few moments, it pulled around and he climbed aboard, flicking a dollar at the bus driver.

/Meantime/

Chad stared at the slammed door in discontent for minutes long after Ichigo was gone. Before anyone at all, it was the two of them. It had always been. They were best friends and he wished he could help a lot more than this. After a few minutes of uncertainty, he figured he had to say _something_.

"Guys, we should have a meeting," he said, afraid to be ignored. After he received the whole 'staring blank faces' as well, he took a deep breath and stood. Just as he thought, his size was enough to intimidate the others into gathering around.

"We should go easier on him, he's doing the best he can."

Toshiro replied quickly, "really? Could have fooled me." His jaw set in irritation.

Chad sighed. "I know Ichigo, he could fail a million times and still win."

Ulquiorra's brows furrowed for a nano second. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked without emotion.

"He never gives up, and he always gets out," Renji said with a smirk. "Yep, that's Ichigo for ya. I agree with Chad, let's put more faith in him."

Toshiro stood, saying, "I'm here for one reason and one reason only. I play bass, that's it. When that idiot actually writes something, it's good. When we _actually_ play together, it sounds good. But we will never amount to anything when we have a leader as weak as him. Don't throw this financial thing in my face, I paid my due. When this bull-crap is figured out and everyone finally decides to make this band worth something, then call me. I'm out."

Chad cursed himself for saying anything. Could he do anything right?

Renji watched Toshiro leave through narrowed eyes. "Well he showed his ass, huh? Things get a bit complicated and he's out the door. And he can actually call himself our friend?"

Ulquiorra answered, "I do not believe he ever claimed to be."

"Yeah, well I'm out too. I mean, just for tonight. See you guys tomorrow." Renji said leaving as well.

"You can go too if you want. My dad will be home soon anyway and he is...unhappy," Ulquiorra said quietly.

Chad nodded, packing his things and leaving.

Ulquiorra sat at his keyboard, his style deviating to a style completely different than that of his band's. Beautiful chords filled the small garage and for a moment, he lost himself in his music.

That is, before his dad stormed in.

"Where's my money?" his deep voice booming throughout the shed.

Ulquiorra's eyes fell for a second before he answered vacantly, "we don't have it yet."

"Hmph, _we_, huh? What? You think you have friends? Just wait, all of them will bail on you. You never had friends. Just look at you, with hair and makeup like that. Playing a worthless instrument. Skinny and useless. You'll be just like me, a piece of shit."

Ulquiorra just stared, saying nothing.

His father pulled the flask out of his pocket, taking a long swig. His father began walking towards him, only stumbling a little. Ulquiorra stayed glued to his chair, too afraid to move an inch. His father grabbed him by the collar.

"I will give you one chance because I'm a good daddy. Will you have my money. In. One. Week? If not, tell me now and I'll let you go. If not, daddy won't be so nice," Ulquiorra's father said in his ear, harshly. Ulquiorra stiffened, willing himself to stand still.

His father scrunched his nose. "Your face. I hate it. Those eyes just like your mother's. So damn empty and endless, green. Look at you, so pretty like a doll. I've always hated dolls."

His father's hand trailed from the boy's collar to his waist. It traveled further, over Ulquiorra's ass. Ulquiorra's breathes came in short gasps.

"Tell me, Ulqui, or Daddy will make you be Mommy again," he said, squeezing.

Ulquiorra prayed his voice would come out even. "We will."

His father smirked. It showed on his face that he sincerely hoped they wouldn't be able to pay it as he left the boy in the shed.

Ulquiorra let out a the breath he was holding, crumpling to the floor choking out, "I-I hope." His eyes comically wide in shock.

Ulquiorra gasped loudly as the door burst open. Ichigo stood outside the door silhouetted by the moonlight. He was furious.

Ichigo choked out, "just tell me!"

"W-what?"

"Just tell me to and I'll do it. I'll kill him!" Ichigo said, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Tears finally leaked from Ulquiorra's eyes. He looked down, ashamed. "Please, don't. That's not really him. He's drunk. I-it's only when he's drunk..."

Ichigo's jaw clenched. "Does he...does he-" He just couldn't get the word out.

"J-just once. He only did it once but it wasn't really..."

"He raped you...what do you mean it wasn't really?" Ichigo asked incredulously.

Ulquiorra's looked even more ashamed. "It was right after Mama died, he... just desperately... wanted me to be her. He didn't mean to do it."

"No, no that's wrong. Why'd you say we'd have the money when something like this was on the line?"

Ulquiorra stared up at Ichigo, "because, we're friends and...I trust you. You never give up, and you always get out."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Endnote:<strong>

Please, please tell me what this needs :) I dunno, this will probably be a longer fic and the whole thing won't be this dark. Please review to give critisim, be nice or just tell me it sucks...hopefully not :) I will probably update after 10 reviews saying I should, just to make sure you guys like it.

Look forward to the next chapter :D

** — Malevolent-Chan**


End file.
